Cigarette
by just give me a random name
Summary: Hooking the blunette's leg on his shoulder, Akashi retreated his fingers and circled the tip of his dick around the other's entrance. He then pushed the tip inside and heard a satisfied whimper from Kuroko. A smirk. The redhead pulled out, the disappointed look he saw on Kuroko's face was so entertaining.


It has been more than 5 years since they last spoke to each other. Akashi stood silently with his back leaning against the wall while Kuroko was rummaging on his desk finding a certain envelope. It was a surprise for both of them to meet the other person again at a business meeting. Akashi kept it professional, greeted Kuroko and his business partners in a polite manner. Kuroko did the same, put on a poker face and shook hands with Akashi in a businesslike manner. That happened 1 hour ago in a meeting, right now they were in the bluenette's apartment.

"Here it is, Akashi-kun, the blueprint." Kuroko turned behind and handed the redhead the envelope he spent last 10 minutes finding.

"Thank you." Akashi reached out to receive the envelope. Opening it to check the content inside, satisfied with what he had seen, the redhead closed the envelope. "The blueprint is perfect, thank you for your hard work."

"Do you want some tea?" The bluenette asked before walking into to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Akashi now proceeded to the only table in Kuroko's apartment and sat down. After 5 minutes, Kuroko came out with two mugs of tea in his hands and placed them on the table.

"I didn't put sugar in because I remembered you like your tea without it." Kuroko said in a monotone and sipped his tea.

"It's green tea, my favourite, I'm glad you still remember this." A small smile rose to the redhead's lips as he inhaled the scent of green tea. Sipping their tea in silence, Kuroko wondered when was the last time they sat together in a same room like this. His mind wandered back into the past, back to the day when Kuroko was shopping with Akashi, he saw the redhead picked out Yabukita Matcha from the shelf and put it into their basket. From then on, the bluenette would always buy that same brand and he didn't know when he started to like it as well.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Akashi asked while pulling out a pack of Dunhill Fine Cut Black.

"No, not really…" Kuroko replied and looked up from his cup to meet Akashi's eyes, "I didn't know you start smoking…"

Putting a stick in between his teeth, the redhead reached into his pocket for the lighter and lighted the cigarette up. Akashi inhaled deeply and exhaled out the smoke looking rather satisfied.

"I started smoking 1 or 2 years ago," holding the cigarette in between his fingers, both Akashi and Kuroko looked at the thin grey smoke rising from it, "before I knew, I was hooked and now I'm addicted." Again, inhaled and exhaled.

"I'll get you something as an ashtray since I don't own one in my house." Stood up from his seat, Kuroko went into the kitchen and got a small plate. _There are so many things about Akashi that changed. His face got thinner. His hair is shorter. He even smokes now. _The bluenette walked toward Akashi with the plate in his hand and instead of sitting at his original seat, across from Akashi, he sat next to him.

"Thanks." Holding the stick with his thumb and middle finger above the plate, Akashi lightly tapped the cigarette with his index finger to get rid of the ash.

"As expected of Akashi-kun, even your cigarette brand is expensive." Kuroko commented as he reached for the pack of Dunhill on the table, "People would normally smoke Marlboro or Seven Stars but you, you smoke Dunhill."

"For a non smoker, you seem to be pretty knowledgeable about cigarettes." A smirk formed on Akashi's lips as he put the stick in between his lips.

"My coworkers smoke a lot so I happen to know this kind of stuff." Kuroko put the pack of Dunhill back on the table and sipped his tea.

"Have you tried smoking before?" A puff of smoke crawled out of Akashi's mouth and made its way to Kuroko's nose. The bluenette's nose crinkled at the smell but he didn't particularly hate it. Mixed with the strong cigarette smell, there was Akashi's cologne wafted in it too. _His favourite tea is still the same and he uses the same cologne from back then. _

"No, it's not good for my health," the bluenette replied in a monotone, "it's unlike Akashi to smoke." _Since you are so particular about your health _was added silently.

"Unlike me huh?" The redhead chuckled while butted off his stick onto the plate. "Well, it's unlike me to sit here next to you and pretend as if nothing has happened between us." Intense red orbs stare into icy blue ones. It has been more than 5 years since they last spoke to each other. It has been more than 5 years since Kuroko Tetsuya broke up with Akashi Seijuurou. They looked at each other without saying a word. Uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"A lot has happened between us." was all Kuroko managed to utter after what seemed like eternity. Then he looked hesitated but he slowly, timidly reached his hand up and touched Akashi's face. Seeing the redhead didn't back away, his trembling fingers traced the outline of his ex boyfriend's jaw, his thumb swiped across the man's lower lip and he found himself inching closer to the redhead. Their lips touched. Kuroko felt Akashi's soft lips on his, he licked at his bottom lip asking for permission. The redhead opened his mouth slightly and sucked on the tip of Kuroko's tongue. Kuroko slid his tongue into Akashi's mouth, ran it back and forth along the roof of the redhead's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, swirled around in circular motion. _I can taste the cigarette in his mouth. _The bluenette snaked his arms around Akashi's shoulders and leaned his body closer. Akashi saw this as a signal; while still kissing Kuroko, he lifted the smaller man up by the waist and positioned the bluenette on his laps. Sitting comfortably in Akashi's laps, Kuroko wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and ground his bulge against his ex boyfriend's one. This earned a moan from Akashi, the vibration felt in his mouth turned Kuroko on even more that he started unbuttoning Akashi's shirt. Pulling back from their intense make out session, Akashi noticed there was a thin string of saliva between them.

"Come to think about it, you still haven't give it to me yet." The redhead smirked while groping Kuroko's butt.

"Give what?" Eyes full of lust, Kuroko quickly unbuttoned the last few buttons on Akashi's shirt.

"My break up sex," the redhead murmured huskily into the bluenette's ear, it sent shivers down the smaller man's spine, "can I have it now?"

Running his hands on Akashi's toned pecs, Kuroko's eyes drank in every details of the scene in front of him. _His body is still as nice as it is back then, how I miss touching these 6 pecs. _Letting Kuroko admired his well-trained body, Akashi sneaked a hand into the bluenette's shirt. Kuroko flinched at the touch, Akashi slowly moved his hand up from the smaller man's stomach to his nipple. There he used his thumb and rubbed the nipple in a circular motion. Kuroko was now breathing heavily, he leaned forward and kissed Akashi hungrily.

"I take that as a yes?" The red haired man said after Kuroko pulled away from the kiss.

"It's been awhile, Akashi-kun," nibbling at the other's earlobe, Kuroko continued to grind his hips on Akashi's (big) bulge, "I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

A smirk. Putting a finger on Kuroko's lips, he requested, "Will you suck my dick then?"

The bluenette didn't answer, he just simply opened his mouth and sucked at the finger placed on his lips a moment ago. Still sucking the finger, his hands unbuckled Akashi's belt then swiftly unzipped the pants. Kuroko moved away from Akashi's laps and was now on all fours. Pulling out the hard penis, the bluenette ran his tongue along its shaft and toward the end sucked its head. He teased Akashi by licking the precum on the head back and forth while glancing up making eye contact with the redhead.

"Take it all in will you?" Akashi managed to say in between breathes. Kuroko gave one last lick then he took Akashi's whole length inside his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Kuroko moaned whenever Akashi's dick hit his throat. The vibration felt there made the redhead closed his eyes in pleasure while tightening his grip on the blue hair. _His mouth is better than I remembered._

"Kuroko pull it out, ah I'm cumming soon." The redhead said while loosening his grip on Kuroko's hair so the boy could move his head up easily. However, Kuroko fastened up his pace; the sound made from him sucking Akashi off could be heard all over the small, quiet apartment.

"Ahhhh…fuck…" Shoving his dick down the smaller man's throat, Akashi released his cum into the said man's mouth. Swallowing all of it, Kuroko pulled the penis out of his mouth. A small flow of semen dripped down from the corner of his lips. Akashi licked it up and kissed the bluenette. Sucking on his upper lip, the redhead pushed his tongue deeper into the bluenette's mouth; he can tasted himself while kissing Kuroko.

"My jaw hurts." Kuroko responded when Akashi looked at him questioningly for the blue haired man stopped kissing him back.

"I see," giving the smaller man a peck on his lips, Akashi gently pushed Kuroko down so he was now lying on the floor, "I guess it's now my turn to make you feel good."

While licking his fingers, the redhead used his other free hand to spread Kuroko's legs open. He then inserted a finger into the smaller man's anus; Kuroko hissed at the sudden sensation. Akashi continued to move his finger in and out while placing kisses all over the bluenette's face. Seeing how relaxed Kuroko had became, Akashi inserted another digit and started twisting them. Kuroko's moans were getting louder as Akashi's third finger was now inside him and hit that particular 'sweet' spot repeatedly. Pulling the red haired man down for a kiss, Kuroko breathed against his ear, "I want more…"

Hooking the blunette's leg on his shoulder, Akashi retreated his fingers and circled the tip of his dick around the other's entrance. He then pushed the tip inside and heard a satisfied whimper from Kuroko. A smirk. The redhead pulled out, the disappointed look he saw on Kuroko's face was so entertaining.

"Stop teasing me, Akashi-kun." The bluenette pouted.

"I taught you before, didn't I? If you want something," the head of Akashi's dick placed in front of Kuroko's asshole tauntingly, "you must _beg _for it."

"Please, ah I want your cock, I want you to bury it deep inside me!" Kuroko begged with a flushed face, eyes clouded with lust while pushed his hips toward Akashi.

"Good boy." The redhead gave Kuroko his reward by slowly pushing his dick into the other man. Kuroko gasped when he felt Akashi's dick working its way slowly into him. He clenched his fists while breathed heavily. _It has been awhile since I last had anal sex, it kind of hurts. _Noticing the bluenette was feeling uncomfortable, Akashi leaned down as he placed trailing kisses along Kuroko's neck; his hand went to untangle the other's fist clenched hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Shhh relax, you will start to feel good soon." Akashi murmured as he pushed in the rest of his dick and felt the tight grip on his hand. "Breathe, Kuroko, breathe."

The next few minutes, Akashi patiently waited for Kuroko to adjust to his size. To be honest, it was agonising for the redhead because all he wanted to do at that moment was to move his dick in and out for it felt so good to be inside Kuroko. The bluenette soon got used, he started to move his hips signaling the other man that 'it's ok to move now'. Akashi pulled out slowly almost all the way out until only left his head inside, he then thrust in quickly earning a loud moan from Kuroko. He continued to fasten his pace with Kuroko digging his fingernails into the redhead's back leaving bright red clawing marks behind. With his arched back, head threw back due to immense pleasure; Kuroko called out, "More ah ah Akashi you feel so good inside of me ah faster Akashi faster!"

Akashi can feel Kuroko's walls clenching around his dick, the tight heat enveloped it and his breath against Akashi's neck. _This feels so good, damn it, I'm going to cum soon. _He bit down on Kuroko's shoulder while shoved his dick deep to the base inside the bluenette and released his cum. At the same time, Kuroko hissed at the pain on his shoulder but cummed as soon as Akashi hit his 'sweet' spot and semen was poured inside of him. The redhead collapsed on top of the bluenette, he was now licking the blood seeping out from his bite-mark. Blood wasn't exactly the only thing seeping out of Kuroko's body. A flow of sticky, white liquid made its way from the bluenette's butthole onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"So how does it taste like?"<p>

"Mmmm, like Akashi-kun I guess?"

"Like me?"

"Yea, taste exactly like what I tasted when I was kissing you earlier on."

Kuroko took a long drag of the Dunhill cigarette and released the smoke out. After they cleaned themselves up as well as the place, Akashi offered a smoke to the bluenette which surprisingly, he accepted.

"I have always wanted to ask you something." Akashi said as he looked out to the balcony.

"Yes?" Kuroko took another drag.

"Why did you break up with me?" The redhead turned his head so now he was locking eyes with the other. His gaze felt intimidating.

Silence.

"I…I can't give you an answer to that." Kuroko replied.

"I see" was all Akashi said before he stood up and left Kuroko's apartment.

Sitting alone, Kuroko smoked finished the cigarette then crushed it onto the plate now served as an ashtray. _Maybe I will start smoking from now on, the cigarette tastes like Akashi. Tomorrow I'll go out and buy for myself some Dunhill._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should be updating Confused love but but but I need to dump my Akakuro feels or else I'll explode *cries* but really it was worth it writing this fic for you all (especially akakuro shippers). First time writing urm a sex scene ~ so please tell me whether I did a good job oh god *blushes* <strong>


End file.
